Letter From the Pharaoh
by king yugioh
Summary: After Yugi's battle with Atem he finds a letter form the Pharaoh.


Letter From the Pharaoh

This story takes placce before Yugi's final duel with Atem.

I wrote this as a filler until my next story is finished.

Letter From the Pharaoh

Dear Yugi,

I know that we agrees to this time to prepare our decks for our upcoming duel tomarrow but before i start I have somethings that I want

to tell you because I may not have time to tell you later. So I've taken this opppurtunity to address you. I would like to startby saying that I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you, your friends and your family. I never intended any harm to befall the one who solved my puzzle. And I hope that you will forgive me. Even through the toughest fights you have been by my side, I still don't deserve such loyalty of friendship. Yet as our time together grows ever shorter I must continue and tell you the rest of my feelings. I will always value our friendship but I would like to day a few things to yor friends especially Tea and Joey. Before I do I have a confession to make. I never had the chance to fall in love but that

day on the train I felt something that I had never felt before. When I held Tea, if only for an instant, I realized something. My feelings for her were far more than that of friendship. I wish that time would have sttod still in that moment. When I looked into her eyes, I saw a light. I suspected her feelings for me for a very long time. But I wonder if that light I saw was truely for me or for you? Please Yugi, keep that light burning and that it will burn brightly for you. As for your friends, always keep them close for in them lies unexaustable strength. They will always be with you. No matter the trial. Friends such as them are a rare treasure. Please tell Joey that I always thought he was an excellent duelist. My wish for him is that he would rely on his skill rather than his luck to win. Tell Tea she is stronger than she believes herself to be and to always be self reliant and she will always prevail. In life and in her dueling. Please give my thanks to your Grandpa for his hospitality and his kindness.

I must end this letter now, Yugi. Dawn will be breaking soon and I still need to complete my deck. I wish you the best of luck in tomarrows duel. I will always be with you. Forever your friend, Yami.

Tears began to run down Yugi's face as he finished reading the letter. He looked over at Tristan, Joey and Tea. All were cying like Yugi. Tea wiped her eyes with a kleenex. " Yugi...I loved him." She said stuttering. "I know." Yugi replied to her quietly. "I've always known how you felt about him." Yugi lays the letter on his desk and then sits on the edge of his bed. " king of wished that you felt that was towards me." He said to Tea, shyly. Yugi sighed. Tea walked over to him and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry, Yugi." She said. She reached over a gently kissed him. "I loved him because of his confidence. But he was a reflection of you. And I never said that I didn't love you." Yugi turned to her and smiled. "I love you, Tea. I have since we were children." He reached over and kissed her gently. They st there with their forheads touching until Joey spoke. He and Tristan finally stopped crying. Joey wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I will make him proud." Joey said confidently. "Sure you will...With a little luck." Tristan said flippantly. Joey shot him and annoyed look. Tea and Yugi looked over at them and started laughing.

A confused look crossed Tea's face. "Yugi?" How did Atem write this without you knowing? Where did you find it?" Yugi stood up and walked over to the desk and picked up the letter. "When we were reading our decks, Yami found a corner of my mind to give me some privacy out of fairness. So I did the same for him." Yugi pulled out a drawer in the desk and got the envelope out. On the front wast the Milleniul Eye symbol. The seal of the Pharaoh's royal family. "He has put this under my pillow. I had to have Grandpa translate it because it had been written in egyptian. This is the copy I read to you." Yugi sighed. "I'm really going to miss him." Tea, Joey and Tristan came over to him. "We all know how you feel, pal." Said Joey. Tristan told him. "He's never really gone as long as we remember him." Tea put her arms around Yugi. "He'll always be in our hearts." Yugi perked up and smiled then he motioned for them to follow him. "Come on guys, lets go get something to eat. Burgers are on me." But before they left, Yugi put the letter in it's envelope and put in the desk. "I hope you have enough money, Yuge. If you're going to feed Joey." Tristan said, elbowing Joey. "Hey!" Joey said. Tea started chuckling.

The friends left arm in arm, laughing and picking on Joey's eating habits. Meanwhile in Yugi's drawer, the eye on his letter began to glow. The End.


End file.
